ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Binkatong
Archives Archive 1: http://ben10fanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User:Binkatong/Archive_1 Final Big Chill Sorry, I've been really busy with school. That's why I haven't been on. I'd really like to see the artwork :D - Omega Omnitrix 02:22, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Kate Please write the next episode for KUR (Kate Underlocke Rampage) I want to write episode 3 now. User_ Talk:Batking30 Sound Wave and Atomix are Looking! 21:37, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Dayjob and Nightshift Looking at the picture of Dayjob and Nightshift, I can't find the Omnitrix symbol. Where is it supposed to be? The picture on its page shows Dayjob as the active one, and the picture in Dumped (Part 1) has Nightshift active. Neither have the Omnitrix symbol. Just wondering. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (talk, blog, and Ben 10 series) 20:19, February 4, 2011 (UTC) You're Welcome I thought it was in some place that wasn't seen in either picture, but it turns out there isn't one! I didn't even remotely guess that. By the way, is Interval going to appear late in the series, or the finale, or, anywhere? [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (talk, blog, and Ben 10 series) 21:38, February 4, 2011 (UTC) RE: Absolute Prison It was great. I did change it to past tense, and make other adjustments, but it was great for a "beginner." The series sounds good. I wonder if that stuff in the flask is what made her permanently Anodite. As for the "To be continued..." part, this line works better... To be continued... ...than this line... (To be continued) Okay? Also, if you're stopping an episode in the middle for some reason, add... To be completed... ...to the end to not confuse it with the end of a part. I hope the series is good! [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (talk, blog, and Ben 10 series) 17:48, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Absolute Prison Nice work, Bink! You are doing both series? (Kristen and Ben 10: Eternal forms?) If that's so, Good Luck! Waiyenoo111 Talk!! 16:19, February 6, 2011 (UTC) How do you get stuff featured? Tronfan 22:31, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Leaderboard change You recently earned the "Lucky Edit" badge for making the 16,000th edit. Congratulations! That put you ahead of me, but when I edited a page, (I swear this wasn't planned!,) I got the "Protector of the Wiki" badge and "You're Max? Max Tennyson?!" badges, putting me ahead. Also, have you heard of the greatest badge ever? Look here, and find the Wiki love badge track. Go to the highest one. That's what everyone (who knows about it) is going for! [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (talk, blog, and Ben 10 series) 14:19, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Also, you're welcome for the "To be completed..." advice. True, True It's not even a normal goal for me, just something that would be okay for me if it happened. I'm going for my 60-day badge, and am four days away from it. If only it went by quicker. Also, the 365-day badge is the only Platinum badge, being 250 points. One more thing about the badges. The highest individually-customizable edit amount for badges is 500, or, if for other things, the highest visible on the badge editor. For example, the Protector of the Wiki badge, for making 500 edits to pages, is the highest one for the plain page-edit track. If you go higher, say, 1,000 (which I just did), it's the same picture (Sugilite), the same title (Protector of the Wiki), but the number of edits increases. This apparently goes on forever. As for the "Wiki love" track, as it's called, I'm not sure what's higher than the 365-day one, but it probably repeats or just stops, even though nothing else stops. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (talk, blog, and Ben 10 series) 21:45, February 7, 2011 (UTC) PS. This message is unusually long, due to its contents, and this "PS" makes it longer! So, You Changed Your Icon, Huh? Well, everyone should change their icon once in a while. I'm thinking of changing mine. By the way, what's your current icon supposed to be? [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (talk, blog, and Ben 10 series) 20:04, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Nice... Nice Icon, I thought of changing mine's too. Waiyenoo111 Talk!! 14:11, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Page You should create a page for Rasra iterdraes piga virnam tre gavirnae nesgus. Ultimateheration! w:c:clubpenguinshops:Hero's Ultimall 01:43, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Logo and Episode Hey I wanted to ask can I edit YOUR Creation of Sonorosian Adventures for a new logo. I want to keep it the same but change Sound Wave's Soundtrix to the Coretrix. Read Here for info The Cores Unite. The Coretrix Is the Coretrix there? I can't see it If you want you can just edit it if now I will have updated the logo. 2. Is Smolder for Kate Underlocke Rampage Done Yet? User_ Talk:Batking30 Need Art? 15:41, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Crossover I intend to do a crossover with Kate Underlocke: Rampage (not my announced Ultimate Crossover). In it, Kate gets her mutations under her control, but goes insane. She ends up mutating into a combo of all her mutations, and fights Ben. Ben must remake the All-Power-Trix to stop her. So, can I? [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (talk, blog, and Ben 10 series) 18:49, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Hey i have a question for you, what program do you use? Tronfan 00:46, February 25, 2011 (UTC) to make the pictures Tronfan 19:42, February 25, 2011 (UTC) would it be possible to do the same thing with paint.net? It does have a glow and Grassian (i think) feature Can I request Like 2 from you?Tronfan 02:38, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Hey bink what if for eternal alien julie and ship sorta get mixed together and julie is then part galvanic mechmorph Ultimate alien 01:42, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Could you make me a picture for a cross between XLR8 and Heatblast called wildfire? I see that you already have three so I gues this is on hold. hey bink can i use the alien species of your aliens as backround characters and have you seen the first episode of Like a Fish Out of Water Ultimate alien 22:19, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Thanks and sorry i didnt notice. I think I wanna make it 3rd person Ultimate alien 22:44, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Naw you really dont need too but thanks for the offer. Ultimate alien 23:13, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Dear Adminstrator Binkatong, A personal matter involving Tronfan, Weirdo guy, and I has caused Weirdo guy to be prompted to ban the two of us, however this is over pettiness of tron, and I not letting him into Our private Chat room for our rp he felt we were mistreating him however this was not the case we were simply Roleplaying a story that involved him in no way. This started when I went to Chatzy because he tried killing off my Rp Family, So as you can see if he tries to ban us please do not let him because the banning involves nothing with the wiki. Pred 10 10:42, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Not to worry bink! Weirdo guy calmed downPred 10 17:26, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Sharpmind I want you to do a picture for Sharpmind. Ultimateheration! w:c:clubpenguinshops:Hero's Ultimall 03:45, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Ben10Toys.net Ultimate Kevin is the real IAX. Weirdo Guy (talk) 22:22, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Fanfiction.net You are on Fanfiction.net. I just read your Warrior Cats story there. Waiyenoo111 Talk! One on One 11:40, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Icon Now what is your icon supposed to be? [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (Drink Beverage! Now with real liquid!) 21:58, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Wordmark Why in the world did you put that picture of the creepy smiling face in the wordmark? It has nothing to do with Ben 10, which is confusing to new users. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (Drink Beverage! Now with real liquid!) 22:27, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Oh. You know, I completely forgot today was April fools. (slaps head) [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (Drink Beverage! Now with real liquid!) 22:31, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Could you plz plz plz plz plz plz make an Ultimate Ripjaws pic. Thanx, Redoalien 15:42, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Deviant Art I saw you have a deviant art. User_ Talk:Batking30 Don't let Rehk Wreck Your Life. 21:40, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Dear Binkatong Dear Awsome Binkatong, Please tell me wich alien you are using for my Hero Time Contest please tell me PS. Your pants are on fire (That was joke! Or was it? XD) Anyway please reply - User:Len Vennyson PSS. I wrote this in fancy Italic due to your (and my!) awsomness.﻿ Hi, can you help me with some art? I need a female Ditto (And with Ditto I mean with an Omnitrix symbol), with, well, boobs, and eyelashes. The Beach Boys break you appart as a million dollar earning boy-band. 19:53, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Anytime between April 23 - May 14. If thats to small I'll extend it if you like - Len Vennyson 20:12, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Re: Art Naked, please. ...This is sounding wrong, isn't it? The Beach Boys break you appart as a million dollar earning boy-band. 20:14, April 23, 2011 (UTC) No hair, completely naked. Just normal Ditto, but with female bowlingballs and eyelashes. Is that enough info, or do you need more? Just ask it if you need MOAR The Beach Boys break you appart as a million dollar earning boy-band. 20:18, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Dittie It's awesome! The Beach Boys break you appart as a million dollar earning boy-band. 06:09, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Contest Judges I am going to try and host a contest and if I pull it off can you be one of the judges? The contest is an alien judging contest and we basically give it points from 0-10 and then we add it up when we are done judging and the alien with the highest points wins. Lumin8(Talk, Blogs, , Puppet) 20:24, April 25, 2011 (UTC) can u write me an outline of my series please . hey Binkatong . im impressed with your writing and i've wondered if u cud write me an outline of a story for my series which is about a group of middle aged hunters who capture or kill monsters . my characters - sam hilton - second leader / strong and wise kaylesha simmons - first leader . has all the leadership skills u need alice greene - strong willed makayla barrington - strong about her emotions and others daisy - her character is like makayla's brent emerson - in the group abit of a bully but falls through and turns into one of the nicest person u cud ever meet i was hoping u cud write me an outline for my stories as i only write story outlines like what is the story - stuff like that - i maybe thought if u do u cud focus on daisy as i havent characterised her much but it has to stay as a oneoff story if something happens 2 her maybe introduce a new character or relation and this story will have nothing 2 do with ben 10 . focus on her emotions aswell . i would really appreciate it if u cud do this for me also - i love ur work Dittie This isn't a major problem or anything, but why did you use the original series on-the-forehead Omnitrix instead of the Alien Force/Ultimate Alien on-the-chest Omnitrix? [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (Anchovies! They come out of buses and destroy buildings!) 22:30, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Hi! Can you maybe draw another picture for me? I need one for Sem Foremin this time. He's human, with blue eyes, a Justin Bieber haircut, a Ben Tennyson jacket but dark green instead of green and yellow instead of black, normal blue pants, and sneakers. Ok, see you around! [[User:AncientMinisterz|''Oh truck.]] 17:35, May 6, 2011 (UTC) A Photo Binkatong can you make a photo for me, Ultimate avatar. I want it to be for All Power Alien and it should have one of Alien X's arms, Ultimate Humongasaur's torso, the head should be shaped like Waybig's and it's size should be as big as Waybig's. One of the legs should be Jetray's and the other one should be Benviktor's. I want it to have one of Greymatter's eyes and the other 3 should be ChamAlien's. It should have Ripjaws' entenna, and should have Jetray's wings. Please do it, Ultimate avatar out. Hi Bink Hey Bink, I'm sure if you're reading this, you'll probably be a little confused, considering me to be so informal, well, let me tell you something that'll shock you. If you're the right Binkatong, then you must have an account on Ben10toys.net, well, I'm BIG CHILL, the group moderator, if you remember, you signed up for plumbers helpers, well, anyway, I just dropped by to say hi, well, cuz, I'm new, and I happened to come across someone I know, so, um, if you don't really mind, do you think that you could tell me how to create a post on characters, cuz, I have a new series coming up, and I just wanna tell everyone who the characters are and their facts, thanks.Coolcrix 07:06, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Art Plz! Can you make me art plz if you can can you make me a goop with rath combination plz with a cherry on top [[User:Thesupghost|''Monsters exist ]]they are inside us. 23:23, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Art Could you please make me an art. I would like it too be a ball with an orangy-redish & yellow fur. I would like it to be similiar to a cats head and with a pigs nose and whiskers coming out. Also I would like it to have Green eyes and an omnitrix symbol on the bottom of it. So to recap; a living furball, orangy-redish and yellow fur similiar to a cat's head, a pigs nose with cat whiskers green eyes and an omnitrix symbol. It would be greatly appreciated if you could make this. If you need anymore information contact me on my Profile. Thank you. I just thought I would let you know the aliens name is FuzzBall. Evolved To'kustar 04:37, May 14, 2011 (UTC) DeviantART Hey,you have an account on deviantART right? Your picture is very AWESOME! (I found your Interval picture) Well,just want to say that.Bye! Brianultimatedragon (Talk with me H-E-R-E!) 08:48, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Home Page I'm thinking about stepping down the protection level of the home page to autoconfirmed users. What do you think? [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (B-T- -T) 12:46, May 29, 2011 (UTC) I made a new episode and i want you to read it It is the first episode of mike 10 and its pretty sad Death of A Loved One(Pilot) Is it okay? is it okay to use you as a character in my series Jonathan Ultimatrix Unleashed.But it's way later when we introduce you as an artist. You draw fantastic drawings and they become reility. Great for art, music, fighting, and more. If so, what would your name be? Jonathan (Talk - Blog - ) 02:35, June 11, 2011 (UTC) BTEF Why did you start Nuclear Dropout when you didn't even finish Absolute Prison (Part 2)? [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (B-T- -T) 23:53, June 17, 2011 (UTC) RE: BTEF Oh, right. I didn't do the Script Frenzy. I actually forgot about it, but I most likely wouldn't have done it anyway. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (B-T- -T) 00:03, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Time is up Sorry but Time is up therefore you cannot enter an alien in my contest. sorry :( - Len Vennyson (Talk - Blog - ) 16:09, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Request Hey Bink, I have a request, can you make me an alien image? All details are here. I make a blog but no one answered it XD Brianultimatedragon (Q-F-B) 13:04, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Oh, that's okay. And remember to put your signature XD Brianultimatedragon (Q-F-B) 13:18, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Get! like the title? man I'm hungry! Wait, if you find a link, click on it ok? Jonathan (Talk - Blog - ) 22:59, June 19, 2011 (UTC) XlrBoy I'm creating a new movie called XlrBoy, if you're not to busy then we can go on JHEP again. Jonathan (J - U - U) 22:12, June 20, 2011 (UTC) RE: Languages It says, (with "(language)" in place of the language in question), "If you do not speak English, or if you speak (language) better than English, please create a(n) (language) Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki here. There is currently no (language) one." If there were any other-language versions of the wiki (which, as far as I know, there aren't), it would say "...please visit the (language) Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki." (By the way, I used Google Translate for it.) [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (B-T- -T) 18:23, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Hi You might not know me. I am Dan Tennyson writer of Stan 14 and Warriors of Time. Could you check out The Percolating Coffee Guy and draw him for me please? I throw Skittles in the air sometimes, sayin ayo gotta taste the rainbow! 16:14, June 23, 2011 (UTC) RE RE Hi Thats alright. Thanks for the compliment! I throw Skittles in the air sometimes, sayin ayo gotta taste the rainbow! 16:22, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hi Binkatong, how's it going? You seem like a very cherished member here and innate read KrisTen and it is great so I was wondering ifyou could read and rate my series Ben 10: Ultimate Alien MEGATRIX. Thanks. Grey Matter going to squash you like a bug!! 01:19, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Something about the 10th Ring How do you plan on making Ben turn into aliens in The 10th Ring? I don't think you can do something like that on a RPG maker though.   i like apples 08:30, June 24, 2011 (UTC) RE: 10th Ring Ad Sure! I was considering asking you whether or not I should add an ad. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (Hey, man, you've GOT sandwich!) 20:52, June 29, 2011 (UTC) RE: 10th Ring I downloaded both, and when I open the game, a blank, black window appears. But then I get a pop-up that says "RGSS202E.dll could not be found." And I did download the RTP thingy with it. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (Hey, man, you've GOT sandwich!) 16:35, July 1, 2011 (UTC) The 10th Ring problem Hi, I don't know it's a problem or not, but I can't get through the choices in the overworld map. Can you help? Thanks. Brianultimatedragon (Q-F-B) 16:44, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Nevermind. I found it. I'm going to write a review. Brianultimatedragon (Q-F-B) 16:59, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Hello, may I speak with you on Wikia Chat? . Weirdo Guy (talk) 18:43, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Hey Bink... I have a request please. Can you draw Stryker with fireballs in his hands. Thanks mike10trillion (Talk - Blog - ) 20:27, July 1, 2011 (UTC) It Was It was a pic for All Power Alien Ultimate avatar (Talk - Blog - ) You're cute It Was It was a pic for All Power Alien You can make it up but it has to be a fusion Ultimate avatar (Talk - Blog - ) All of Ben's aliens Ultimate avatar (Talk - Blog - ) Hi This is Nightmare from Ben 10 Toys. I am also Duncan Crook here. Wanna go on chat? Duncan Crook: You been Thunderstruck! Chat Hi Bink, if you are online right now could you please go on chat. If you aren't online could you please tell me how to create a sprite on the RPG Maker. I thought your game was really cool and downloaded it for my series. Thanks very much. Oh, I'm crazy? You try living with my brother for a week then tell me you aren't crazy! Help! Hey, Bink. Like I said before I really liked your idea of a video game so I am going to make one. I really needed to know how to transform. I made the alien forms as characters, am I supposed to do that? Oh, I'm crazy? You try living with my brother for a week then tell me you aren't crazy! 12:37, July 2, 2011 (UTC) ReRe:Help! Thanks. I have figured out the transforming! You go into Skills and make the skill transforming then you go into common events and make transform to Heatblast. Then you say it changes their appearance and change the appearance to the heat blast sprite. Then in the skills you choose when they can transform. If it is hard to understand just let me know and when I get up tomorrow i will explain, it is early hours of the morning and I am tired. So far I have only figured out how to make one transformation. The rest arent working. Oh, I'm crazy? You try living with my brother for a week then tell me you aren't crazy! 14:19, July 2, 2011 (UTC) RE: Request i looked at the link and it has nothing on that page mike10trillion (Talk - Blog - ) 15:08, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Request I Have another one can you make stryker with diamondhead crystals like infecting his arms ( just popping out of his arms) mike10trillion (Talk - Blog - ) 15:17, July 2, 2011 (UTC) 10th Ring and another thing Does the 10th Ring and the RPG thingy that makes it work works on a Mac? And another thing: Can you please someday make a cool pic of Dark Hole? LEMME TELL YOU SOMETHING WIKIA USER, NO ONE SOLVES EQUATIONS BETTER THAN MATH! 15:32, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Prize Here is your prize. Just in case you are wondering, the green ball is an energy blast and Grey Matter is using an Extendo-Arm that he made to punch Nanomech. BTUAM Search for Gwen and Kevin Thanks for signing up to test Ben 10: Ultimate Alien MEGATRIX Search for Gwen and Kevin. Click here to download. Leave feedback on the pages comments or on my talk page. Thanks Oh, I'm crazy? You try living with my brother for a week then tell me you aren't crazy! 23:21, July 3, 2011 (UTC) NEW Updated User Page Hey Bink, dont forget to visit the new improved Brandon 10 user page it will be updated later on. Also note that the Brandon 10 series pages will be updated or in ben10 terms UPGRADED to a suitable form . . . ethier that are just more organized or something . . . thanks you sincerely Brandon Tennyson NOTE: This is NOT a personal message if it was there wouldnt be a note here! Brandon 10 (Talk - Blog - ) 00:33, July 4, 2011 (UTC) BTUAM Search For Gwen and Kevin Did the link in my comment work? Oh, I'm crazy? You try living with my brother for a week then tell me you aren't crazy! 04:34, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Wikia Chat You comin'? Grass grows, birds fly, sun shines, and brother, I hurt people. 13:44, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Demo 2 Nearly forgot you DX Here is the second demo. Enjoy. Let me know if it works or not. Download Oh, I'm crazy? You try living with my brother for a week then tell me you aren't crazy! 10:35, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Maybe this Maybe this one will work. Let me know so I can repost this link. Oh, I'm crazy? You try living with my brother for a week then tell me you aren't crazy! 11:01, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks a lot for the pic. If you need some advice or something else just ask XXXD!! Thanks, for what you said on my blog. I will go to you if I need any help on the fansite. I'm new, I don't know how to make cool signatures yet... (Talk - Blog - ) 18:22, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Best Beast Contest- B.B.C. Hey would you like to try my contest Best Beast Contest- B.B.C.? Re: Sharpmind Question Sorry for replying late, but yes, he does. They are small and red. There once was a boy who made very good fruitcake and got a job around u. 20:03, July 5, 2011 (UTC) The 10th Ring I can't figure out how to play the game. I downloaded everything but I just can't get the game to work. Could you explain it to me? Lumin8(My Talk, , My Blogs) 02:48, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Never mind I got it. Lumin8(My Talk, , My Blogs) 03:18, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Demo 3 Hey, here is the third demo of Ben 10: Ultimate Alien MEGATRIX Search for Gwen and Kevin. Goodluck. Download here Oh, I'm crazy? You try living with my brother for a week then tell me you aren't crazy! 07:11, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Did You Know... Section Removal I was thinking about removing the "Did You Know..." section from the home page. If I also moved the Activity Feed back to the main column, it would make the bottom of the main page seem more even, and would make the Activity Feed work better. What do you think? [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (Hey, man, you've GOT sandwich!) 13:38, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Background Can you give me a copy of the background omnitrix sign you made for the wiki's background? Thanks! TheBen10Mazter (Talk - Blog - ) 17:03, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Admin Can i become one of you Admins pls? Turu17 Pictures Um, why are you uploading pictures of people in bathing suits? (˙puoʎǝq ǝɹnʇɐǝɹɔ ǝɥʇ ǝɹɐʍǝq ˙ǝƃɹoǝƃ pןo ǝɹɐʍǝq) ''spɐoɹ'' ---****--- 13:52, July 8, 2011 (UTC) RE Kevin Axe Hand Thank you! I like pie 14:17, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Question Since you made me a art work, would you like a picture drawn by me? I like pie 14:20, July 8, 2011 (UTC) BPMamba Here. I like pie 14:47, July 8, 2011 (UTC) CCC2 Hey Bink, I said that you would be a good candidate to write CCC2 and Brian and Omernoy agreed. Would you like to?? Oh, I'm crazy? You try living with my brother for a week then tell me you aren't crazy! 11:06, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Demo 4 Thanks for signing up to be a tester. Click here to download Demo 4. Thanks. Oh, I'm crazy? You try living with my brother for a week then tell me you aren't crazy! ReRe:CCC2 Well I am honsetly not too sure what style it is to be written in, it is on the page though. Everyone wanted someone who was here for the original so I nominated you. Thanks for accepting :) Oh, I'm crazy? You try living with my brother for a week then tell me you aren't crazy! 12:56, July 9, 2011 (UTC) RE RE BPMamba Thanks! I like pie 21:12, July 9, 2011 (UTC) BACK BINK IM BACK I MISSED YOU DID YOU MISS ME OFCOURSE YOU DID LETS CHAT AncientMinisterz isn't watching yooooou because that would be creepy. o3o 14:25, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Darkhole He didn't look how I expected, but still awesome. He wasn't supposed to be muscular, but it's okay. ( - ƃoןq - ʞןɐʇ) 121ʎouɹǝɯo 16:51, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Blog Locking Next time you disable commenting on a blog, make a minor change to the page itself (preferably a notification of it being locked). Otherwise the change won't show up in the blog's page history. I don't know why this is. (˙puoʎǝq ǝɹnʇɐǝɹɔ ǝɥʇ ǝɹɐʍǝq ˙ǝƃɹoǝƃ pןo ǝɹɐʍǝq) ''spɐoɹ'' ---****--- 20:29, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Binkatong . what i think you should do is for the second part of season 2 of Kristen is have a writing staff ranging from 4 to 6 writers to keep the story fresh . keep it up Kristen season 2 and three Hey Binkatong . i think you should have for the second part of Kristen which is amazing if i say so myself , a writing staff ranging from 3 to 6 writers then if there's a season three , keep the writers from the second season that you think are great writers who voice great fresh stories and bring new ones to keep Kristen fresh . anyway Kristen is great . keep it up 21:36, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Re:TriWuzzo It Is AWESOME!!!!!! Oh, I'm crazy? You try living with my brother for a week then tell me you aren't crazy! 22:16, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Hey Binkatong. Wanna come on chat? Weirdo Guy (talk) 22:30, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Art Request I know that you turned off comenting on your Art thing, so I wondered if you have time, can you draw me an alien of mine? I like pie 00:51, July 11, 2011 (UTC) case 3 Well done you won case 3! Help I need help with my new series. 0O0 L - M - - 8 20:11, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Re:Re:Help Well this is what I have so far: Main Characters: Ivan Elias Meyer(Wielder of the gammatrix, employee at his mothers thrift store and an adventurer), Vulcanus( Intergalactic Black Market trader who is after a valubale amount of Karrotine inside of Earth and the only way to get it is to destroy Earth) Setting: Wasteland Metropolis's ; Prime City, Twinpolis, and New Sky City. Genre: Steam Punk, Sci-Fi I need help naming it and I need help with the stroyline/episodes and I need your opinion on the demo version of this. And all of the aliens in the Gammatrix are robots. L - M - - 8 20:24, July 11, 2011 (UTC) RE: Background Well, an easy way to tell is to check whether or not the links are green. If they are, you're on fanon. But you have a point. I'll put it back. (˙puoʎǝq ǝɹnʇɐǝɹɔ ǝɥʇ ǝɹɐʍǝq ˙ǝƃɹoǝƃ pןo ǝɹɐʍǝq) ''spɐoɹ'' ---****--- 23:33, July 11, 2011 (UTC) The Verna Pic I saw your pic of Verna and I have to say it was fantastic. Past my expectations. You're a really great artist. I can't wait for your pics of Ren and Sam. Bye! I'm new, I don't know how to make cool signatures yet... (Talk - Blog - ) 00:50, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Userama Hands of Bellicus episodes info Hey, Binks. I've been really interesting in one of your main villains in your series, KrisTen. The hands of Bellicus villains, they seem really fascinating. I'm wondering if you can do me a favor in telling me what episodes these guys appeared in. Just curios! I'm new, I don't know how to make cool signatures yet... (Talk - Blog - ) 17:22, July 13, 2011 (UTC)